A Heart's Desire
by Qindox
Summary: I never asked for this curse. I didn't want it to come true. I've turned into a monster. Now I love my supossed enemy. How can I escape this nightmare? My friends can't help me. It's all Plankton's fault. And that stupid potion. Stuck in a new world with dangers at every corner. I can't find the cure. My friends will never know what happened to me, Please..someone help me TF


"Today is the day Karen! I will finally get the Krabby Patty formula! Muhahahahaha!" Plankton yelled as his computer wife came rolling into the room. The small green micro organism was wearing his little 'mad scientist' outfit, which consisted of the white lab coat, purple rubber gloves, and goggles designed for his single eye. Karen's screen fashioned a digital face that rolled its eyes at him.

"Now what have you done?" She asked her husband, not bothering to hide the dripping boredom in her voice. Plankton ignored it and turned to face her. His relatively big eye, compared to his body, sparkled with enthusiasm. He swiftly swiped the clothing for his causal look: Naked.

"Well my beloved computer wife, I have amazingly created the experiment suited to aid in my sabotage of the Krabby Patty Formula's theft!" The small green underwater inhabitant proudly announced with a large grin. He slowly strolled over to a draped object, not allowing a single respond from the female machinery. Without a second thought, Plankton 'unmasked' the unknown item to reveal a glass bottle, around the size of himself, full of strange, bubbling pink fluid.

Karen did not even flinch as she was quite accustomed to the so far, failed experiments of her favorite plankton. Instead, she merely shrugged and asked him, "Okay, what does this do? If you explode this thing and mess up the Laboratory again, there's not going to be dessert on your menu tonight mister!"

Plankton sighed and explained, "Oh my dear naïve Karen, how wrong you are, but you are forgiven in advance." He started walking closer to the dangerous liquid and continued, "This will not explode, but as an alternative, it will give me more power than Krabs will ever dream of!"

He then proceeded to pull down a chart from out of nowhere, and show the diagrams to the mobile piece of technology.

"As you can visual, which is impressive for a low tech piece of mechanism you are, this radioactive fluid will create enough energy and power to provide the drinker's single desire!" Plankton explained pointing to the chart with an extendable stick.

"However, it only works once and only gives the sea creature chosen their one true desire from their heart. Though it is permanent! So let's say it grants me the ability to smash all of my mortal enemies! Muhahahahahaha!" He lectured and chanted yet again. However Karen took note of all of these things.

_Works once…heart's desire…..permanent…drink….haha_ The computer automatically listed in her memory banks. It did sometimes become helpful, like say the time Plankton and Mr. Krabs argued over the origin of the Krabby Patty. While she did so, the green creature continued his rant about world domination and the Formula.

…

SpongeBob continued to pace his time to fill out an adequate amount of orders, but not to tire himself out. He could hear the hum of the kitchen's machines and the sizzling of the grill as the patties cooked. The steady amount of steam that exited the room through the window that connected it and the rest of the restaurant.

His mind was busy, while his body was on autopilot. SpongeBob thought about how Gary was, or what Patrick was doing in his rock today. Probably lazing about, and-

"SpongeBob, I need a number six and two number nines." Squidward ordered, shaking SpongeBob out of his thoughts. A small, messy piece of paper was clipped to the line that hung in the window. He hastily unclipped it and read it.

"Right, a Krabby patty with a small drink, and a Krabby Deluxe with Krabby fries and Kelp juice." SpongeBob mumbled to himself, trying to focus. His mind was slow processing that day at work.

He was worrying himself, however neither Squidward nor Mr. Krabs had noticed, both were busy today as well. Squidy was most likely fiddling around with the cash register while reading one of his magazines. Krabs on the other hand had told them not to bother him in his office.

SpongeBob noticed the shortage of buns, so he strolled blindly in the direction of the pantry to retrieve a bag of said ingredients. The door's hinges squeaked as the light crept into the dark storage room. Stepping forward into the dusty floor, he reached for a sack and caught the scruff of it. Dragging it out, the faint moisture of the steamed atmosphere somewhatly soothed him.

Pouring the contents of the bag onto the counter, SpongeBob quickly rushed back to the grill. His mood darkened when he saw the blackened crisps of what was left of the patties. He sighed and dumped them into the trash bin. Then the sizzling re started as the new, frozen patties landed onto the hot grill.

SpongeBob quickly reeled back in pain as a jolt of hotness scorched his hand which he had carelessly placed on the grill while wrapped in his thoughts. Immediately rushed it to the sink and the cold water soothed and ached the burn. He took the moment to scan it. Not too serious, but he shouldn't put too much pressure on it for a few days. Carefully, while keeping an eye on the patties, SpongeBob wrapped the long, white strands of bandage around his palm.

Placing the last bun onto the Krabby Deluxe, he carried the two trays out the door and toward tables 5 and 11. The Anchovies at each of the tables smiled and 'meeped' in joy as he placed the food for them. SpongeBob couldn't help but smile as he heard the chomping of the burgers combined with the satisfied sounds of the customers. As he re-entered the kitchen, his thoughts were yet again interrupted by-

_DING!_

He looked up to see the crimson bell signal that work was over. SpongeBob sighed in relief and almost screamed in shock. Instead, he reeled back. He was _relieved _that work was over! Pulling himself together, he hastily hung his hat on the hook near the door and exited the kitchen. Seeing that Squidward was starting to leave as well, SpongeBob quickly ran up to him as the door creaked open.

"Huh…SpongeBob could you please leave me alone for one night?" Squidward groaned in annoyance and the stress of his work. The cold evening air chilled SpongeBob's legs.

"Um, Squidward, I was just trying to walk home with you, since we are neighbors after all." SpongeBob said not smiling one bit during that sentence. That was noticed by his fellow employee but Squidward just shrugged it off. The two continued walking down the dark road toward their neighborhood.

Neither said a single word as they strolled down the path, but Squidward actually somewhatly smiled as the bright orange pineapple, sturdy dark blue tiki, and gigantic dusky rock came into view.

Parting ways, the two nodded to each other as if saying 'Night' before entering their respective homes. Spongebob sighed in relief as the familiar atmosphere of his pineapple soothed him. He smiled as Gary slithered up to him. He collapsed onto his big red chair in front of his T.V. and flicked the remote to turn on the T.V.

All that was on at this time were some crime shows and the news. He kept it on the crime show.

"Reow?"

SpongeBob turned to see Gary next to him on the ground. He answered Gary, "No Gary I'm fine, just tired that's all. Could you get me some popcorn please?" Gary didn't seem reassured. He, still bothered by the strange behavior of his master, slithered into the dim light of the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Groaning softly, SpongeBob closed his eyes to rest them for a second. However, he soon fell asleep. Gary came in with a bowl of popcorn and smiled at the scene. Using his mouth to cover SpongeBob with a blanket, he turned off the T.V.

Scooting next to SpongeBob on the chair, he too closed his eyes, hoping his strange behavior would end tomorrow.


End file.
